Talk:Dairou
Allies and Enemies Okay, not to be picky, but how the hell does Dairou, a neutral mercenary from Seido, keep showing up on people's ally list? Just explain to me how he is an ally of Sonya, Jax, Raiden and Jade? Shujinko, look, I know he sprung Shujinko out of prison, but that doesn't make them buds. I've looked up and down his page, read his backstory and bios, played the games, and I can tell you, I see NOTHING friendly or good about Dairou. He's just a mercenery from Seido. --Nave Ninja 19:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Allies & Enemies Please make sure that all of the allies and enemies for any character are verifiable. Just because two individuals are both "good guys" doesn't necessarily make them allies. Just because they could be allies doesn't mean they are. Make sure they've met at some point in the series (for instance, have been in the same game, excluding Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and would likely be allies (for instance, were both good guys in the same game at the same time). Both being on the "Forces of Light" or the "Forces of Darkness" during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon shouldn't count, otherwise the allies and enemies list of all characters would be overflowing, and would defeat the purpose. The goals of all allies and enemies list should be to provide a short, succinct list of characters. For example: *Sindel would likely be allies with Ashrah because they were both good guys in Mortal Kombat: Deception, and were seen working together in Shujinko's ending. * Sindel would not likely be allies with Kai; despite the fact that they're both good guys, they never appeared in the same game (save for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and were never shown working together. They may be on the same side, fighting for the same goals, but they may never have even met. *Sindel would not be enemies with Jarek. Even though they're on opposing sides, it is likely that they never even met before. And, despite the fact that Sindel would oppose everything Jarek stands for, she has never developed any specific rivalry or hatred for him, like she would've for the villains in the games she was in. If I have made a correction to the list of allies or enemies that you think is unjust or wrong, please comment about it here so we can discuss it before making and further edits. Thank you. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 22:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Canon Ending I think Dairou's ending for Deception, in which he kills Hotaru, should be canon. For one, it is likely that we will never see these characters again, as they are neither popular nor memorable. So, it is fine to assume that Dairou killing Hotaru is canon. Their appearance in Armageddon should not count, as neither seem to have a bio in it, so no canon continuation of storyline is estblished. It is likely intended that Hotaru is dead.Dontfearthereaper777 00:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well, their appearance in Armageddon is canon, whether they have a bio in said game or not. So, no, Dairou's ending in Deception is not canon. Sorry. 00:42, October 25, 2010 (UTC)